


Lingua Franca

by within_a_dream



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Deepthroating, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: Costis practices his conjugations. Kamet misunderstands.





	Lingua Franca

Costis likely thought he was being surreptitious. But even Kamet, half-blind as he was, could see the looks the man was giving him, tracing the line of his jaw and the plane of his shoulders and the curve of his ass. Any Medean would have taken what he wanted from his slave by this point, but perhaps things were done differently in Attolia. If Costis ever asked (and he would certainly ask, not command), Kamet wouldn’t mind complying. He was a gentle man, when he wasn’t slaughtering their enemies, and he would be kind. And if Kamet sometimes thought of him, bare skin shining golden in the sun and mouth bent into a half-smile, less than platonically, that would only serve to make the business a little less unpleasant. Kamet wasn’t sure where he stood in this strange new world, not a slave but not quite free, but it wouldn’t do to fall in love with his not-master.

Costis had likely thought it romantic to ask in Medean. He’d clearly practiced, in any case, although he still wrinkled his brow in concentration as he asked, “May I suck you?”

Kamet thought he must have bungled his conjugations, and told him as much: “ _I_ suck _you_.” He emphasized the pronouns with gestures, and left off the pleasantries, which clashed horribly with the vulgar verb.

“I had it the right way around.” Costis underscored his point by dropping to his knees, and after struggling for words, switched back to Attolian. “Is something wrong?”

Gods, it was hard to argue with Costis when he was looking up at Kamet like a begging puppy. “It’s…not proper. A master doesn’t get down on his knees for a slave.”

“There’s no one here to see, Kamet.” Costis traced a hand down his hip. “I’m just a man, on his knees for my dear friend.”

Kamet might still have refused, but his arousal was unbearable. He laid a hand on Costis’s head, twining his fingers through his hair, and breathed out, “You may.”

Costis undid the ties on Kamet’s trousers with all the reverence of a worshipper at a temple, laying kisses as offerings across the bone of his hip. Kamet gingerly stroked through Costis’s hair, worried that if he moved too much the illusion would shatter and the Costis on his knees in front of him would blow away like dust in the wind.

“I won’t break,” Costis murmured. “You don’t have to be so gentle.”

Kamet gave an experimental tug, gratified by the noise Costis let out. Then Costis licked at the head of his cock, and Kamet forgot all caution, tightening his grasp on Costis.

It was a heady feeling, having the man he'd been lusting after on his knees for him. Kamet might have spent then and there if he hadn't been focusing on holding himself back so he could enjoy this for as long as possible. He couldn't shake the feeling that this wouldn't last, that Costis would realize what he was doing and think better of it.

Then Costis sucked the head of Kamet's cock fully into his mouth, and there wasn't room left in his head for anything but pleasure and a swiftly-growing joy.

Kamet couldn’t see his face very well, but Costis looked like he was enjoying himself. His moans certainly seemed to suggest he was getting as much out of this as Kamet was.

“ _Gods_ , you’re good at this.”

Costis winked, and took Kamet deeper into his mouth, and then deeper still, until he’d taken Kamet to the root.

He knew what he was doing. That thought made Kamet's head swim and his cock even harder, that Costis had done this before. Costis wanted this, and he wanted _Kamet_ , and everything about that overwhelmed him.

Then Costis swallowed around his cock, and all coherent thought fled. Kamet stammered out something neither of them could understand, and thrust into Costis’s mouth before he could stop himself. But rather than pull away, Costis moaned and tugged at Kamet’s hands, begging without words for Kamet to continue.

Kamet didn’t last long after that. The feel of Costis around him, warm and tight, and the way he moaned when Kamet fucked him, pulled him over the edge far sooner than he would have liked. Costis swallowed Kamet’s orgasm down, and then pulled away slowly, licking the last drops from the head of his cock.

“I assume you don’t regret allowing me this indulgence?” Costis asked, his voice hoarse.

Kamet flicked his nose. “Come back up here, I want to see your face.”

He obliged, leaning in until his lips hovered a hairsbreadth away from Kamet’s. He was smiling, his skin flushed pink.

Kamet kissed him. “I don’t regret it. Although perhaps you’d allow me to reciprocate?”

“It’s a bit late for that today.” Costis tugged Kamet’s hand to the front of his tunic, which was sticky with come. “Poor planning on my part. Although I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me again.”

And so Kamet did.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for [Kinktober](http://withinadream27.tumblr.com/post/171110050839/kinktober-2018), for the prompt "deepthroating".


End file.
